El final más gay en la historia del anime
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: De cómo Sasuke terminó con el peor final, víctima de la presión de los cientos de fans, que siempre quieren cosas diferentes a lo que el autor pretende hacer. NO SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que esto es una_**GRAN**_ parida, en letras mayúsculas. No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el manga, ni el anime, y tampoco hay spoiler, así que si eres de esas personas que sólo sigue el anime no te vas a querer morir al leerlo.

¿Qué es exactamente esta cosa? Pues veréis, hace cosa de una semana mi querida amiga Dal, aqui también conocida como **Aretha Atrahasi**, y yo nos pusimos a hablar sobre Naruto, más concretamente sobre lo que opinabamos que iba a ser el final, para el cuál queda extremadamente poco. Teniendo en cuenta que soy una ferviente fan del SasuSaku y que ella no traga a Sasuke por razones que no diremos para evitar adelantos a personas que ni los quieren ni los necesitan, nos pusimos a decir lo que considerábamos ambas el mejor final. Y entonces Dal, en su gran sabiduría dijo la siguiente frase:

**Mira Sasuke se merece, y es lo que va a tener, la muerte más gay en la historia del anime y del manga a manos de Naruto y una lapida en las afueras del pueblo**

**-Dal, por chat en FB.**

Desde el momento en que leí esa frase quise escribir sobre ello. Así que esta mierda (porque lo es, es una jodida _**mierda**_) es lo que yo considero el "mejor" final para una _**GRANDÍSIMA**_ serie, con la que he crecido y madurado, basándome en las sabias (aunque demoledoras para una amante de Sasuke como yo) palabras de Dalila.

El título no tiene, obviamente, ninguna connotación homofóbica, uno de mis mejores amigo es gay y lo amo con todo mi ser, así que si alguien va a comentar diciéndome que el título es sumamente ofensivo, que soy una petarda, una racista, una reencarnación del mismísimo Satanás o lo que sea: get out of my face, thnx.

P.D: Es un **intento** de parodia. Tengo la gracia metida por el culo, así que no me culpéis si no os reís.

Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto-sama** el cuál, espero, nos dé un grandioso final.

**El final más gay en la historia del anime.**

**(**Sin ofender**).**

**Capítulo único.**

-¡Uchiha-san! ¡Uchiha-san, un momento por favor! ¿¡Qué opina sobre los comentarios que se han estado haciendo sobre el final de la serie!? ¿Quiere desmentir alguna cosa?

-Uchiha-sama, se ha dicho en varias revistas que su amistad con Uzumaki-san podría desembocar en algo más.

-¿¡No va a decir nada sobre su hermano!? ¿¡No cree que ahora que se sabe la verdad sobre la matanza del clan Uchiha debería hacerse una precuela!?

Uchiha entra en el interior del coche y cierra la puerta con un movimiento fluido después de decir "No voy a hacer ningún tipo de declaración".

Llevan _años_, literalmente, con esta serie y ahora que están llegando al final todo se está volviendo todavía **más** insoportable. No sólo tiene que lidiar con que hay miles de personas disfrazándose de él, ni que cientos de miles de personas escriben sobre su habilidades sexuales, no. También hay gente que supone que Uchiha Sasuke es gay. Y que está enamorado de Uzumaki-usuratonkachi-Naruto.

_El colmo._

Pero lo que menos se esperaba, precisamente, era esto. Ha leído el guión de lo que va a pasar en los últimos tomos, y por tanto lo que tiene que interpretar durante lo que queda de serie. Y no le ha gustado nada.

Su final es el final más patético del mundo. Y lo peor es que cientos de personas van a enloquecer. Unas de rabia. Otras de amor. Otras cuantas más de pura alegría.

-No pienso rodar eso.

-Uchiha-san, creo que no lo entiende. Es el mejor final que podemos darle.

-Vamos a ver... He hecho todo lo que me han pedido. He matado a mi hermano, desertado de mi aldea, asesinado a mucha gente, he sido cruel, he sido despiadado, he sido el vengador de lejos más cosplayeado del planeta y pretenden darme este final.

-Sasuke-kun, no te estreses tanto, recuerda el sarpullido.

-Oh, cállate Karin, lo estás empeorando.

-Uchiha-san, la serie tiene muchísimos fans repartidos por todo el mundo, y cada una de esas personas tiene expectativas diferentes. Queremos cumplir con todas ellas.

-¿Por qué yo, a ver?

-Porque es necesario.

Es así como Sasuke, después de años, meses y mucha pena, rueda sus escenas finales. Tiene sexo con Naruto. Tiene sexo con Sakura. Vuelve a Konoha. Sakura resulta haber quedado embarazada. Naruto, presa de los celos recién descubiertos, mata a Sasuke, provocando el aborto de Sakura, quien, desesperada, huye a los brazos de Ino para tener una tórrida aventura lésbica. Tsunade-sama, alterada por lo que su amada alumna acaba de sufrir no acepta la readmisión de Sasuke (ahora muerto) a la aldea y decide que no merece ser enterrado en la aldea.

Es así como la últimísima imagen de Uchiha Sasuke, vengador renegado de la villa oculta de la hoja, resulta ser la de una piedra burdamente colocada en el borde de un desfiladero en la que puede leerse "Aquí yace el Teme, vengador, destrozador de equipos y sueños".

Ya se pueden imaginar el caos. Todos los fans del NaruSasu quedaron encantados con el sexo. Todos los fans del SasuSaku también. La fantasía de miles de jovencitas de que Sakura quedase embarazada se cumplió, aunque truncada, así como la ilusión de cientos de miles de adolescentes hiperhormonados de ver a Ino _consolar_ a su mejor amiga después de la trágica muerte del joven, quien satisfazo de sobremanera a todas las personas que lo odian.

Y así acabó Naruto, una gran serie, un gran trabajo, con, por sobre todo, un gran final.

**/**

Os dije que no era gracioso.

_**Dedicado a Dal, porque ella entiende que mi humor es tan negro como el suyo.**_


End file.
